Cartas a un fantasma
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Aquella casa, contenia distintos secretos, entre ellos, el de una joven. —"Y esa es mi historia"—Dijo tranquilamente,—Tragica y lamentable sin duda.—Me atrevi a contestar. Ella sonrio... era la primera vez que veia sonreir a esta hermosa apricion
1. La casa

**Nini: **Hola lectores y lectoras de fanfiction, esta historia se me ocurrio ayer, y como mi cerebro no retiene las ideas, decide publicarla.

**Marc: **Esperamos que sea de su agrado el primer capitulo.

* * *

Posiblemente, quien hubiese preguntado si estaba feliz con mi vida, le hubiera roto la nariz. ¿Si estaba feliz de la vida que me toco?, Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no estarlo?

Soy Boomer Him, uno de los psicólogos más importantes de toda Europa, quien, en su tiempo libre, escribe las mejores novelas fantásticas, según los jóvenes, que jamás han leído. ¿Dinero? Fácilmente se sobrepasan los números en la calculadora para contar mi dinero.

Pero, sinceramente, hubiera abrazado a la persona que fuese, con tal de escuchar esa pregunta.

¿Si era feliz? Claro que no, ¿Por qué? Simple.

Mi madre, nunca dejo que ninguno de mis hermanos terminara la carrera, de la cual, querían ser alguien en la vida. Ella escogió la absurda profesión de la psicología, cuando claramente yo quería ser escritor profesional, e incluso, escogía diariamente mi atuendo. ¿Soy un niño de mamá? Claramente, no lo soy, ella es la que se empeña en destrozar cada uno de mis más humildes o sencillos sueños por realizar, es ella la que siempre quiere controlar cada fibra del aire que respiro.

En este mismo momento, nos encontramos en la carretera, avanzando en un BMW blanco, el cual, amablemente, nuestro chofer insistió en conducirlo desde la extravagante ciudad de París, hasta un pueblo, a mi gusto demasiado alegado de nuestra ciudad natal, en Alemania. Y todo, por darle gusto.

Giro a mi derecha observando cómo, mi hermano mayor escribe, disimuladamente, mensajes de texto por su celular, seguramente a su novia, una de las mayores cantantes de América. Su cabello pelirrojo lo mantiene en una coleta, evitando así, que unos mechones rebeldes le tapen los ojos.

Volteo, esta vez, a la izquierda, y puedo presenciar como claramente mira aburrido el camino que dejamos atrás. El será, por mucho, quien más extrañe parís.

Por qué ciertamente, el artista más malo, o rudo, de toda Francia, ha estado visitando a Georgine, una hermana en el convento de san Leandro a las afueras de parís, porque, según él, los niños lo necesitan más que a nadie en el mundo, y sinceramente desde mi punto de vista, Butch disfruta cada segundo inspirándose para pintar cada rasgo de cada niño que hay en esa casa hogar, y lo hace totalmente gratis, ¿Quién hace algo así?

Pues nadie más que él. Mi madre, también se encargó de elegir su profesión, pero no fue tan malo como yo creía, por un momento todo mundo pensó que nuestra "Amable" progenitora escogería una carrera la cual consistía en medicina, y Butch como doctor, es tan malo como Hitler de político. Un caos.

Pero fue grandioso ver, que tanto mi madre como padre estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con que el no estudiara medicina, si no en cambio, que se desarrollara en las artes y la música. Justamente ahora, mi hermano, es el compositor número uno en todo el mundo, mientras que sus pinturas, la mayoría inspirada en todos y cada uno de los angelitos que habitaban la casa hogar que el visitaba, eran vendidas a más de 12,000 dólares por pieza. Sin duda uno de los mayores artistas jóvenes en la historia.

—Boomer— M e llama mi madre, haciendo que literalmente entrara de nuevo a la realidad, dándome cuenta que estamos varados en nuestro destino; Meissen.

Un pueblo, bastante hermoso, debo admitir. Llegamos a una casa, la cual estaba construida de una forma vagamente francesa, con un toque Inglés, sin duda una magnifica construcción.

Yo y mis hermanos bajamos las maletas, y nos adentramos a la gran casa que teníamos frente a nosotros, que gracias a nuestro chofer, la puerta ya había sido abierta. Las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo, lo que le daba aspecto antiguo y acogedor, los pisos eran de madera oscura, resistentes, y la escalera era grande y muy bien construida, de la misma madera que el piso, y sin ningún peldaño que rechinase. La sala, estaba excelentemente amueblada con muebles conservadores y un poco antiguos. De la entrada, colgaba un candelabro de cristal muy hermoso. Por primera vez, me sentí en paz.

—Chicos, pueden explorar la casa, si les parece, y escojan una habitación. —Aviso mi padre, un hombre delgado con cabello negro ojos azules, su nariz grande y puntiaguda, contrastaba con su rostro delgado y con pocas arrugas.

Sin evitarlo sonreí, eso era lo que estaba buscando, subí rápidamente y encontré la mejor habitación que jamás haya visto. Todas las paredes eran de un azul cobalto hermoso, la cama matrimonial era absolutamente cómoda a pesar de los posibles años que esta pudiera tener.

Sonara bastante ridículo, viniendo de mí, mas eso no me importaba en lo absoluto. Corrí hasta la cama y sin más, me avente en esta, dejando que mi cuerpo se hundiera en las cobijas y mi cabeza en la almohada. Una carcajada se escuchó en el umbral de la puerta, y ahí estaba, con sus típicos ojazos verdes mirándome de manera divertida.

—¿No crees que estas muy grande como para hacer eso? —Pregunto una mujer de cabello azabache, con los ojos verdes parecidos a los de mi hermano, cruzada de brazos riendo. Fruncí el ceño.

—Y tu… ¿No crees que estas lo bastante chiquilla como para besarte con tu novio frente a mí? —Conteste de la misma manera que ella había hablado, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, y bufo frustrada. —No me des razones para estar celoso Buttercup, que no te dejare ir al cine mañana—Le advertí indignado, de manera paternal. Ella se carcajeo, y al poco tiempo, mis risas se unieron a las suyas. Me abrazo en cuanto terminamos de reír.

—Hola Boomer. —Dijo, cuando el abrazo se rompió.

—Hola chiquilla pecosa, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, he?, Te dije que no podría ir a las citas por que iría de vacaciones, no que vinieras a las citas en vacaciones. —Le reproche, ella me miro divertido.

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie que me vale lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con las citas… ¡yo solo vine para hablar con un amigo!— Contesto indignada. Más yo sabía que eso era una mentira.

—Aja, supongamos que te creo… sé cómo tu sabes, que eso es una mentira, que estás aquí por mi… —Antes que terminara me tapo la boca, y se acercó a mí de manera amenazante.

—Escucha, si se enteran a que he venido…—se calló de solo pensarlo, y sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo brillante. Me quito la mano de los labios, y me miro fulminante. —Esto queda entre nosotros, eh rubia. —y así salió de mi habitación.

Buttercup, ella nunca cambiara. Ella es una de mis pacientes, además de mi mejor amiga. Ella es una excelente cantante, pero como su voz y apariencia es fuerte, los hombres siempre andan a por ella. Por la misma razón, ella es demasiado, a mi parecer, violenta, y fuerte. Es mi amiga y paciente, mas sin embargo, ella no ha venido desde parís para verme a mí, como ya le había dicho, ellas es una mentirosa, ella, además de ser mi mejor amiga, es mi cuñada. Ella mantiene noviazgo con mi hermano mayor Butch, y hermana de mi cuñada Blossom, novia de mi hermano mayor Brick.

En conclusión, mi vida es a la vista de muchas personas perfecta. Pero nunca lo fue, hasta Hoy.

* * *

Estaba cómodamente sacando la ropa de mi maleta, y guardándola en un armario, cuando de este, sale una nota.

Un poco vieja, y arrugada, pero aun así, la caligrafía que tiene es perfecta y está intacta, sin esperar, casi, ningún minuto, me dirigí a un escritorio situado frente a una ventana, la cual me daba suficiente luz como para leerla sin la necesidad de encender la luz, y me dispuse abrirla.

Era de alguna persona, que dominara casi en su totalidad el francés, ya que fácilmente entendí la carta. La cual, decía lo siguiente:

_Tú, rubio._

_Largo de esta casa ahora, esta casa ha estado deshabitada desde hace más de 40 años, y así seguirá, huye, de lo contrario no volverás a ver la luz de mañana maldito rubio._

Esa carta me desconcertó, gire la hoja, para buscar quien había escrito tal carta, solo encontré el dibujo de un lirio azul. Que extraño.

No le tome mayor importancia de la debida, de seguro, era una broma pesada de Butch, mas este no tenía tan impecable caligrafía, seguro Brick también estaba detrás de esto. Baje las escaleras después de escuchar el grito de mi madre, dejando la carta sobre el escritorio.

En las escaleras había una pintura, la cual parecía foto, la mire fijamente unos minutos. En ella había una hermosa chica, que aparentaba ser un año menor que yo, tiene el pelo rubio, y ojos azules, que aunque este sonriendo, sus ojos siguen inexpresivos… como si estuviera…

_Muerta._

Escuche ese susurro cuando el posible pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza. Me gire rápidamente encontrándome con la nada. Tal vez sea el cambio de aires, o tanto escribir definitivamente te volvía loco, pero, por un momento creí ver una sombra pasar pos el amplio pasillo. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, de seguro estaba cansado. Y me dispuse a bajar nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cartas a un fantasma.**_

* * *

Era la hora de cenar. Todos comían amenamente, y conversaban de trivialidades, y cosas tan simples como el clima. Hablando del clima, repentinamente comenzó a llover. La ventana del comedor, permitía observar las gotitas en los tejados de las casa más cercanas, haciendo que estas brillaran como el césped bañado de roció por las mañanas. Maravilloso. Esa era la descripción correcta para referirse al pueblo de Maissen bajo la lluvia de verano.

Sin duda, este pueblo es absolutamente fascinante bajo la implacable lluvia. Me moría de ansias, por saber que maravillas ocultaba bajo la fachada del pueblerino, y aparentemente normal, pueblo de Alemania. Y agradecía sinceramente, la serenidad que aquel lugar me podía ofrecer.

Magnifico. Sencillamente Magnifico.

Realmente, mudarnos no fue una mala idea.

De hecho, esta mudanza es temporal. Gracias a una amiga cercana de mi madre, pudimos adquirir esta casa, y según mi progenitora, el aire fresco me sentaría bien. Pero, no me apetecía pasar mucho tiempo alejado de mi hermosa París.

Di gracias por la cena, y me levante con dirección a mi habitación.

No quise tocar el tema de la carta, y mucho menos mis posibles sospechas hacia mis hermanos, durante toda la velada, mi madre por alguna extraña razón, no toleraba los chistes, bromas pesadas, y mucho menos juegos infantiles, no. La estricta vendedora de bienes raíces Marie Julieth de Him, era arrogante, controladora, y sobretodo perfeccionista. Siempre quiso un futuro pleno de riquezas fama, y amor para sus hijos, no obstante, jamás me imagine que esa obsesión por controlarlo todo, llegara sumamente lejos. Aun a mis 22 años, ella seguía manteniéndome a su lado, esperando que por algún milagro encontrara la felicidad que tanto quería ella para mí. Debo decir, que desde el día que escogió mi profesión, arruino ese deseo.

Me sorprendió encontrar otra carta del aparentemente "Escritor anónimo".

La quería abrir, pero mi acción se vio interrumpida por mi hermano pelirrojo.

—¿Qué haces Boomer? —Pregunto el "Siempre tan oportuno" de Brick.

—Tratando de encontrar alguna pista que me lleve al bromista misterioso que me entrega las cartas—Conteste con simpleza. No iba a ocultar lo que era la realidad, y menos en frente de un posible sospechoso.

—A… Definitivamente estas más loco que Butch, Espera, ¿Qué cartas? —

¡Al fin!

Alguien concordaba con la teoría más lógica; había perdido totalmente la cabeza, y solamente buscaba una excusa para disfrazar, por el momento, mi locura y debilidad mental. Le di la carta que ya había leído. Mi hermano la miro por un momento y su rostro se llenó de confusión, parecía que en cualquier momento le saldría un signo de interrogación en la cabeza al estilo caricatura.

—No creo que Butch haya sido…—Bueno, al menos estaba de acuerdo con su deducción, Butch tenía una ortografía terrible. —Pero no creo que él no haya sido el culpable, aunque la caligrafía y ortografía es impecable, debo decir que Butch es astuto al momento de jugar una broma. Tal vez le haya pedido a alguien que la escribiera por él. —

Definitivamente Butch era un experto al jugar bromas de mal gusto. Y era muy creíble que haya hecho a alguien escribir su carta…. Sin embrago, Butch no podía haber hecho eso, ya que a él le gustaba enterarse de la reacción de sus víctimas, aun así, tendría que preguntarle.

—No le digas a nuestra Madre sobre la carta, seguro se cabreara y querrá una explicación razonable. —mi hermano pelirrojo me entrego la carta, y salió por la puerta.

—Bien. —Musite para irme en dirección al cuarto de mi hermano.

¡Diablos! Aun no conocía la ubicación de los cuartos. Rápidamente fui a la escalera y la pintura volvió a tomar parte de mi atención.

Pero algo diferente me impacto. La pintura tenia de fondo un hermoso jardín. Y había otras personas junto a ella; una mujer de mediana edad con cabello rubio platinado, y ojos de color café oscuro. Ella no sonreía, y pareciere que estaba molesta. También había una mujer de edad más avanzada, su cabello era ya canoso, además que sus ojos eran de un color raramente blanco, también estaba molesta.

Anteriormente no me había percatado de la presencia de un hombre a mis espaldas. Era fuerte y sus músculos estaban ejercitados; siendo honesto, era intimidante. Su cabello pelirrojo opaco era corto, y su varaba de igual color un poco más larga que su mentón, sus ojos eran de color marrón fieros, pero a la vez raramente tiernos y comprensivos. Su expresión era cálida, además que me miraba con cierta diversión.

—Chico, veo que has estado observando la pintura. Hermosa ¿verdad? —Dijo el hombre con voz gruesa. Era sorprendentemente alto, comparado conmigo.

—Si… Disculpe, ¿Usted no sabe quiénes son ellas? —Pregunte de manera inconsciente. La incógnita de saber quiénes eran aquellas misteriosas mujeres, tenía mi mente en este momento más ocupada. Las cartas habían pasado a segundo plano.

—Sí, ellas eran las antiguas dueñas, las señoritas Meller… se rumoraba que eran de una secta satánica, y que por consecuente, mataron a la más joven de la familia —.

—¿Escuche bien? —No quise sonar tan sorprendido, pero creo que no conseguí el tono apropiado para preguntar.

—De hecho… eso era lo que todos rumoraban. Ya que la muerte de las pequeñas de las Meller… fue repentina. —dijo apuntando a la pintura.

Repentina. Que palabra más… misteriosa.

—Ella era saludable. —Comenzó otra vez a relatar—ella era querida como para que alguien la lastimara, algunos dicen que era querida por todos quienes la vieran, mientras que ella, le bastaba con ser querida por sus amigos… Pero, aun así, nadie sabe que fue de las Miller. Hay rumores, claro… pero no se podrían decir cuál es el real o al menos, el más acertado. —

Rumores. Historias que sin embargo, jamás son ciertas. De todas maneras yo esperaba escucharlas todas, así que tuve el… impulso de preguntar. Sin embargo, volver escuchar al hombre hablar, me quito la necesidad de preguntar. Supongo, que solamente era un, asunto moral.

—La historia no es muy bonita. —murmuro para él.

Esa oración me quito, las ganas de preguntar, no quisiera enterarme de los rumores que contaban las mujeres en el mercado. No. Yo quería saber la verdadera razón.

Me despedí del hombre, sin siquiera preguntarle su nombre. Sabía que era una falta de respeto, pero no podía esperar, tenía que saber quien escribió las cartas.

La pequeña distracción por un momento, me sirvió para olvidar, como ya dije, solo un momento.

Paro eso no basto para olvidar el tema, hasta escuchar… eso.

—Largo. —Dijo alguien en mi oído con una melodiosa voz, me gire.

No había nadie.

* * *

**Nini**: Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, y más por sus reviews, la verdad nos alegra que sigan esta historia.

**Marc:** bueno, sin más que decir, espero que sigan la historia.

**_Lucero Gomez_**: ¡Gracias!, me alegra que te guste. :D

**_La Nadia n.n:_** JaJa, Si yo también tenía la idea de ponerlo a él pero luego mi "Hermoso" Yo masculino, me dijo que era mejor ponerla a ella, lo pensé un minuto y desgraciadamente… tenía razón o.o Así que así quedo, me alegro que te guste :D

**_AkumuHoshi_**: Jajaja, Me alegra que te guste, la verdad es que a mí me gusta tus historias, así que espero que te guste este capítulo como a mí.

**Nini:** Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo del fic.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba con escalofríos en la espalda.

No pida creer, o al menos aun no, que una extraña voz susurro palabras en mi oreja. Ni siquiera podía saber con exactitud que fuera mi imaginación.

Tal vez, solamente sea un producto de la poca esquizofrenia que yo mismo me había previsto, o quizás solamente mi mente al querer comprobar que realmente me estaba volviendo loco.

_-Largo Boomer.- _Escuche esta vez con una voz dulce, pero a la vez escalofriante y amenazante.

¡Maldición!

Esta era una clase de tortura o castigo por algo que hice en mi vida pasada, o tan solo una jugarreta del destino.

No sabia, y la verdad, creo que ni siquiera quiero saberlo. Era frustrante estar todo el tiempo imaginando nuevas historias, que interesaran a mi público. Y aun más lo era pensar que aquellas noches en vela, personajes imaginarios los cuales me susurraban sus historias a mi oído, habían fabricado una sola consecuencia de la cual aun en mis miserables sueños, hubiera presenciado como alguna enfermedad de la cual yo habría sido afectado.

La locura. Me estaba volviendo loco. Era impresionante saber que con tan solo dos muestras de posible locura, yo ya hubiese sacado la única conclusión razonable-La locura-.

Pero no solamente estaba esa pequeña conclusión, de la cual aun creía que era la razón.

No. Había otra conclusión la cual había llegado esa misma tarde después de escuchar por primera vez aquella voz hace apenas unos minutos, y que encajaba perfectamente con la mención de las dueñas antiguas de la casa.

Pero cada vez que me ponía a pensar en aquella absurda, e inmadura conclusión. Más se alejaba de la realidad. No podía ser posible.

Golpee una pared del pasillo. Estaba molesto, demasiado para mi autocontrol.

Un libro cayó a mis pies. Me gire hacia la pared la cual anteriormente había golpeado, había un pequeño cuarto en aquella pared. Del tamaño igualmente pequeño como un cuaderno de dibujo profesional. Ahí, cabía perfectamente el pequeño libro.

No se porque lo hice, tal vez para alejar mi mente de mi "Pequeño" problema. Pero tome el libro entre mis manos, y leí las letras de color dorado que estaban escritas con la misma letra que las cartas anónimas, en la cobertura de cuero azul.

_Bubbles _

Ese libro era de una chica.

_-¡Déjalo!- _La voz había vuelto, esta vez diciendo que soltara el diario.

Ignore la voz, sentía curiosidad por aquel extraño hallazgo. Levante la tapadera y proseguí a leer la primera pagina.

**_Este diario es de Bubbles Meller. _**

¿Meller?, ¿Era el diario de una de las antiguas dueñas? Seguí leyendo la segunda página.

* * *

**_Querido diario. 23 de Febrero de 1785_**

**_Este no es el tipo de cosas es lo que hacen las chiquillas normales de 16 años- por cierto, es la edad que yo tengo.- las mujeres de mi edad, se preocupan mas en conseguir un marido que aprender a leer y escribir._**

**_Mi madre insiste en que me comporte de acuerdo a mi edad, haciendo que vista vestidos hermosos y joyas preciosas. Lamentablemente, no lo hace con buena intención._**

**_Desde muy pequeña mi madre quiere que sea como ella. Yo no quiero ser como ella._**

**_Ella es mala, no desde el punto de vista que cualquier niño tendría de una madre que no le compra el tipo de pan que quiere en la panadería, o no le teje un suéter de su color preferido. No. Ella es del tipo de malas que van a la cárcel._**

**_Ella dice que soy anormal por seguir en un mundo de fantasías, que la mayoría de las personas dejan atrás cuando cumplen 10. Yo quería ser independiente. Pero mi madre decía que eso iba en contra de todo lo que la sociedad esperaba de una señorita._**

**_Hoy fui al mercado. Todas las personas me vieron de manera extraña. Escuche rumores._**

**_Rumores sobre mí._**

**_Dicen que soy la hija del diablo y el demonio, que me pudriré en el infierno por ser hija de ellos, que dios me castigara. Hay uno que me llamo la atención. Dicen que soy una bruja._**

**_La verdad siendo sincera ante estas paginas arrugadas y amarillas, puedo decir abiertamente, que ese ultimo esta en lo correcto._**

* * *

¿Había leído correctamente?, Entonces el señor tenía una hipótesis algo acertada. Me dirigí a mi habitación.

Comencé a leer de nuevo.

* * *

**_Mi madre y mi abuela, pertenecen a una secta la cual se dicen a si misma "La brujas"_**

**_No sabría decir con exactitud si lo que soy es una bruja, pero e tenido muchas visiones de gente muerta a mi alrededor, la cual me habla. La comunidad me ha visto hablar con ellas en más de una ocasión._**

**_Creen que estoy loca. Y algo me dice, que mi madre también lo cree._**

**_Hablando de ella, se acaba de levantar. A ella no le gusta que escriba cosas, y que mucho menos lea. Así que me despido por hoy diario._**

* * *

Termine de leer la página. Definitivamente era la pequeña de las Miller la dueña de este diario.

Puede que verdaderamente, muestre de que forma murieron, y porque las personas hablaban de esa manera de ellas. Pero a la vez, puede que me este involucrando en algo que es como un callejón sin salida.

Suspire.

Cosas como esta jamás me hubieran sucedido de haberme quedado en París. Nada se podía hacer, proseguí a leer el diario. Me había olvidado de leer la carta de mi anónimo, pero en este momento, descifrar este rompecabezas me parecía más emocionante.

* * *

**_Querido diario. 25 de Febrero de 1785_**

**_Hoy, es un día terrible para mí. _**

**_Mi madre ha hecho algo que para mi ha sido una noticia sumamente terrible, y me esta corrompiendo mi forma de pensar sobre ella. _**

**_Encontré en uno de los armarios de la casa, el cual mi madre pensaba que no tenia conocimiento de el, el cadáver de Simón Duran, el panadero. Al encontrar aquella imagen tan aterradora para mi, mi madre tuvo que confesarme el trágico destino de aquel hombre. _**

**_Fue asesinado. _**

**_Y no por cualquier persona, si no por mi propia madre, la cual me ha dicho que era necesario. _**

* * *

¿Necesario?, ¿Necesario? ¡Eso es de locos!, ¿Qué le ocurría a esa mujer? Continúe leyendo aquella página.

* * *

**_Al parecer, su famosa secta llena de mujeres lunáticas y aparentemente estúpidas y psicópatas, le había ordenado la ejecución aquel humilde hombre. _**

**_Las razones por la cual murió, a mi parecer son estúpidas. _**

**_-"EL no merecía vivir, traiciono a la hermandad"- Fueron las palabras que utilizo mi madre. _**

**_¡Todo esto era por una tonta secta!_**

**_Y ahora… yo también formo parte de esta horrorosa hermandad, al convertirme en una cómplice. Las autoridades siguen buscando al culpable, y a mi la culpa me anda carcomiendo. _**

**_¿Te parece justo acaso?_**

**_La asesina ha llegado a casa, la puerta esta abierta, así que ya a de haber llegado del mercado. Mejor dejo de escribir desde aquí, a lo mejor me mata a_**

**_mí por desobedecer._**

* * *

Comencé a leer la siguiente página.

* * *

**_Querido diario. 1 de marzo de 1785._**

**_Maldición. _**

**_Se que esas no son unas de las palabras que debo emplear, pero por el amor de dios. _**

**_No hay nadie cuerdo en esta maldita familia. Mi abuela esta de acuerdo con mamá, nadie debe saber quien mato al panadero. La culpa me carcome, y hasta lloro cada noche. ¿Por qué soy tan miserable? _**

**_¿Por qué?_**

**_Yo solo quiero ser normal, que esta pesadilla termine. _**

**_Ayer e presenciado otro asesinato de mi progenitora. Mato a Dora Lauren, dio navajazos tantas veces, repetidas, y certeras a sus puntos vitales._**

**_Lloro, es lo único que puedo hacer. Llorar. _**

* * *

Este diario era… terrorífico. Pero de todos modos…Quería leer página por página. Todas las páginas, quería saber como fue que paso la muerte de las Miller. Pero algo alerto mis sentidos o mas bien… alguien.

Ahí estaba parada frente a mí, con el cabello levemente alborotado, pero con las coletas de la pintura, con los ojos azul celeste un poco opacos y sin vida. Con ropa antigua.

Mirándome como si hubiera visto a su peor enemigo, parada justamente enfrente mío observando como leía su diario. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pálidas. Su mirada era acecina, y aun no podía decir con certeza, si ella jamás cometió un asesinato, quizás, ella había matado, y lo que quería era matarme.

Mi segunda hipótesis después de todo no era tan idiota. Si había un fantasma en la casa.

-Bubbles Miller.- susurre, verdaderamente asustado.

La aparición me miro… aterrada.

* * *

**Nini: **Hola, he vuelto con este capitulo intrigante. Déjenme reviews por favor, he estado muy decepcionada, un amigo ya no me habla porque dice que me aborrece, pero un review me alegrara el día. Nos vemos luego.


End file.
